Onto the beach
by Mr.fuzzeh
Summary: The story takes place during Dday on omaha beach, about a young solider named Private Collin, he is an american solider.This story will be longer than just this part. This has nothing to do with teh other medal of honor games.
1. Door drop

"Door drop! 30 seconds!"

Collin looked up from the small Lander boat, he could see smoke rising up from Omaha beach. Sweat began dripping down his forehead as it slide off his nose. He wasn't trembling, he was to afraid too. As a round of bullets hit up against there boat and over their heads, Collin tried to swallow, but couldn't get passed the knot in his throat.

"15 seconds!"

Collin looked to in front of him as a guy hung over and puked. Collin him self would have puked if he were not so terrified.

"Alright men! Once you hit he beach, head for cover and make your way up to the German bunkers!"

"5 seconds!"

The man next Collin placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. The mans face had a 5 o'clock shave and his eyes were blood shot. He nodded at Collin and said quickly "Good luck..." That was the last time I ever saw him.

"Now!"

With those last words of the Lander pilot, the front of the boat dropped open.

They could all hear the rattling of the machine guns from the German bunkers. Bullets began flying randomly into the Lander boat. The man to Collins left was struck straight through his helmet and into his skull, he fell back wards and spun around to his stomech and lay their motionlessly. Collion began to breathe heavily. Two guys infront of him began ranning out of the boat but both of them were pounded with bullets. Blood shot up from them as their arms flailed they both fell foward out of the boat and into the water.

Collin looked to his right as saw two guys climbing over the sides of the boat, So he did the same on the left side of the boat. As he climbed up the boat he saw a bullet whiz right in front of his face. His pupils shrunk, He pulled him self over and fell out and splashed into the water.

He pulled himself up to the surface and gasped for air. He looked around him and saw dead men floating amongst the surface of the water. He also saw a few making their way out of the water. bullets began whizzing around him, kicking up water. He realized he probably shouldn't sit their while being shot at so, he began to swim for the shore.

He finally felt the sand beneath his feet and he began to run for one of the tank obstacles. He was almost to one but stopped when he saw one of the men hiding behind it spin around with his jaw clean, ripped off his face from a bullet. So he countined runnign up the beach.

He notice men runing beside him and infront of him. The guy to his far left fell foward as a bullet ripped through his head, knocking his helmet off, blood spat from the hole in his forehead before he could hit the ground. 

He was breathing heavily as his heart pounded agaisnt his chest. When all the sudden, He was on the ground, he hadn't realized waht hit him yet. His ears were ringing at an incredible pitch, and he was on his back. He couldn't think, for a momnet he forgot where he was, and his eye sight was all out of focus. Once the ringing began to die out he realized he must have been hit by one of the artillery shells. he rolled over to his stomech and got to his knees. He began to stare blanklessly ahead at the bunkers.

He got to his feet once he saw the sand being kicked up but bullets. He waas walking at first but then tripped falling on his face into the sand. he looked over and saw the sand bunker were other men were hiding behind, on the backs and stomechs. He found enough strengh left in his body to crawl over to the sand bank and collapse on his stomech. He roleld over on his back and began panting. He felt numb.

A medic ran over to him and crouched above him. and talked to him, Collin couldn't make out the words, and he stared to black out. He almost lost consciousness, but he hung in there. He could barly make anothing out. He just made grunting and groaning noises. He couldnt see what the medic was doing but he managed to get some words out. "How im doing?". The medic replyed, but collin again couldn't make it out. He lay his head down and rest a bit, still panting.

* * *


	2. Shell shock

The medics name was Alter E. Sevmen, but his squad called him Sevvy.

"Stay with me man," the medic looked at Collins side. A huge chunk of stratnel was sticking out of his side and a little on his back. Blood began to pour out of his side.

The medic took out some pliers and began to slowly and carefully pull it out of his side, then the smaller piece out of his back. Once they were both out, savvy pulled a shot full of morphine. He lifted up Collins wrist pierced the needle into his flesh. Collin groaned again then sighed after about 3 seconds.

"How's it feel?" Sevvy asked as e took out a piece of cloth to clean out Collins wound.

"B-better" Collin was breathing a little slower now, he grinned. As he grinned that a couple of bullets flow over them. The rattling of the machine guns bothered Collin.

Once the wound was cleaned out, Sevvy began to sow up the wounds. This took about a minute. After wards, He helped Collin lean his back up against the sand bank.

"MEDIIIIC!"

Sevvy turned around he saw two guys dragging another man, who had a big gash on his neck, up to the bank. One of the guys carrying the injured solider fell backwards as three bullets ran across his chest, sending him back ways a bit. Sevvy ran out to help drag the man with the gash up to the bunker. The one who was just shot was already dead. Sevvy began working on the man with the gash at once. He was crying out in pain.

"I don't wanna die, man!" He was barley breathing. He tried to touch the wound.

"your gonna be ok, Don't touch it!" Sevvy said moving his hand away quickly.

Collin looked at the man who carried him over, he was missing a few teeth, the other ones were yellow, and had a dark beard. There was also a scar that ran under his eye, the symbol on his helmet showed he was a Srg. He looked over at Collin. "What company you in, kid..and wahts you're name?"

"Twenty second, sir!" Collin said getting to one knee."And I go by Collin sir!"

"Twenty second? You're the last of em', kid!" He said with a bit of a frown. He put a hand to his chin in a strain of thought. "Alright kid you're in with me. Names Norm." He turned his attention back to the other man and Sevvy. The man with the gashes breathing began to become heavier and slower. Soon he didn't move much. Collin didn't look, he knew from the start he wasn't gone make it. The breathing came slower and slower then it stopped. Sevvy could see the life flee from the mans eyes, as he went limp.

Sevvy looked down at the sand and began cursing under his breath.

Norm looked over at both of us and sighed. "alright boys your both with me now. We gotta move down the beach and met up with the rest of—" We all ducked because bullets flew around us. "As I was saying we gotta met up with my company. We're gonna blow this bank"

We couldn't get over it because it had barbwire on it. We all turned to run down the left end of the bunker. Bullets were hitting men that way. Norm put his hand out telling us to not go. "wait for him to reload"

We could hear the rattling of the machine gun then it stopped for awhile.

"NOW!!"


End file.
